


Cheer Up

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee tries to cheer up Ratchet and in an attempt to do so does a terrible job, between knocking things over and making a mess of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

Bumblebee transformed and walked back in from another fruitless night of patrol. There were no leads on the Decepticon threat and the crunch for a lead wore on every Autobot. Their medic most particularly who has spent most of his night cycles awake instead of powering down in search of leads, reviewed data tiredly. Weary optics stared over data, the same dim optics of the dedicated caregiver started on without any hope left in his optics; truly joyless. Alone in the darkened medical bay left alone to himself with no one to lean on for assistance.

Apprehension and anxiousness welled in his core as he slowly meandered over to the working medic and impromptu scientist, researcher, and engineer. He wasn’t sure whether it was the best course of action when the medic was secluded to his work like this, but it wasn’t right to see the hardest working of all the ‘bots so under appreciated. It wasn’t that he wasn’t, it was that he was he shoved everyone away and brushed off the thanks of the others like it was nothing. Although he knew past the emotional firewall Ratchet held up he appreciated the small amounts of help around his work station and the occasional, “thank you” even though he’d openly say otherwise.

There wasn’t much to offer in way of appreciation though when he really didn’t want it. However he found that there were still ways to convey his thanks when he could. Many things were left array from the overlapping solar-cycles of work. He began consolidating the data pads and stray items, freezing when he heard a grunt behind him.

“Am I bothering you?” Asked the scout quietly turning around to face the medic. He realized that the medic hadn’t turned around when he grunted, but a reply to his question was still delivered.

“No, I just thought you were Arcee.” He paid the scout no mind since he wasn’t making any obnoxious sounds by filing away the additional note pads. He had already gone back to his work.

When he put away everything that he could, he turned over his attention to the medic who was still at work after all these clicks. He walked over to him and nudged his shoulder getting waved off. He sighed and lightly nudged the medic’s arm again hopping he wouldn’t get yelled at. “If you’re not dying I…” He trailed off in mid snap, trying to conceal his near broken moral, “Wh-ell”? The scout acknowledged the waver in his voice, and stepped closer with open arms. Ratchet looked at him dumbfounded, “I don’t have time for games, Bumblebee” he started to turn around and was awkwardly pulled into a hug. Awkward was the best way to put it, because he pulled the medic down and sideways getting caught in a wire that had coiled around the back of his ped.

The scout was stunned and well a bit horrified that he may have royally torqued off the medic apologizing immediately trying to pull him up.”I…I’m so sorr-Ratchet”? He was laughing, in fact he was not only laughing, but amused. “Did you hit your head?” He asked half as a joke and half out of genuine concern.

“Yes, but that’s not what’s got me laughing.” Completely confusing the scout now, he hit his head and is laughing, not something he thought was good. They sat there oddly on the floor and the medic pointed to the monitor that was flipped upside down displaying the answer to his mystery. “It took getting knocked down to solve such a simple question.” The scout really didn’t follow, as he looked over to the monitor that was upside down and back over to the medic again raising an eyebrow. “You might not see it now, but you’ve helped me tremendously. Just one question, what were you trying to do before you tripped?” Looking at him with a rather amused expression as he wasited, but instead of getting an answer, he was given a quick hug from the scout.


End file.
